An Ordinary Morning at Horitsuba Gakuen
by Luddles
Summary: After attempting to throw his alarm clock out the window, Yui arrives for an ordinary morning at a not-so-ordinary academy. Horitsuba Gakuen AU !


**An Ordinary Morning at Horitsuba Gakuen**

**Asuka: I don't own Tsubasa, Horitsuba, whatever, by the way, and ALSO… WHAT IS UP WITH THIS!**

**Yui: What is up with what?**

**Asuka: With… With… SYAORANxYUI! SINCE WHEN! WHY? WHYYYYY! *hides in corner and cries***

**Yui: Uhm… I don't know. Where do they get the evidence for that anyways? **

**Asuka: The same place they get the evidence for SyaoranxClone Syaoran?**

**Yui: … I'm not even gonna reply to that statement. **

**Asuka: For crying out loud, people, have you SEEN Syaoran and Sakura? I mean, I know I say "Yui needs more love" all the time, but seriously, people? Seriously?**

It was an ordinary morning at Horitsuba Gakuen, as always. Yui got to school a little late because instead of turning his alarm off and getting up like a normal person, he'd nearly thrown the alarm out the window. The only reason he _didn't_ throw it through the window, in fact, was because it hit the wall. His aim was off in the mornings, apparently.

Yui was not a morning person.

When he'd finally gotten up, he realized that his brother left without him. Fai probably walked to school with Kurogane. Even if he hadn't, Yui knew Fai had met Kurogane already at some point that day, because from around the wall he could hear a lot of shouting.

"YOU BLUE-EYED FREAK! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

"Hehe, Kuro-wan-wan is mad~!"

"YES, I'M MAD, NOW GET YOURSELF OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"You don't have to be so mean about it, we both know you love me~!"

"LIKE HECK I DO!"

Yui didn't dare look around the corner. Last time he'd casually poked his head around the corner of the hallway near the gym, a volleyball had hit his head traveling at very high speeds and he'd nearly been concussed. After that, he realized that entering the vicinity of the gym when Fai was around was like courting death.

So, without bothering to stick around and make sure no one murdered his twin, Yui continued walking in the general direction of his classroom. Fai never got seriously injured when he annoyed Kurogane anyway. The worst that had happened was the time Fai broke his wrist because while running away he climbed a tree and then got stuck in it. It took them most of the school day to try and coax him down, and what finally got him to the ground was the tree branch breaking, anyways.

"I can't BELIEVE you just ATE it! Himawari-chan made that for me and you ATE IT, you big bozo! GIVE IT BACK!"

"Shut up. You're loud."

"Everyone's in such a pleasant mood this morning," Yui muttered to himself as he passed Watanuki and Doumeki in the hallway. He stopped walking for a moment, feeling like someone was watching him. The feeling made his skin crawl, so he turned around to look for the source of the eyes he felt on his back.

Tomoyo was prowling around with a video camera again. Yui sighed.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said as she passed her friend. Apparently Tomoyo's 'prowling' skills weren't very good because she was very obvious. Especially considering that she was laughing evilly every so often.

"Is Syaoran-kun here today?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ah… no, he's not. He's visiting his family in Hong Kong this week, remember?" Sakura said.

Apparently, Tomoyo's quest to videotape Sakura and Syaoran's love life (a love life which, Yui had to admit, was adorable regardless) was short-lived.

The next person Yui encountered while on his quest to his classroom (really, why did it always take so long for him to simply walk down the hall anyway?) was Yuko. She was holding a clothes hanger in one hand, and whatever outfit was inside was covered in a white plastic covering, the kind typically used to protect garments. "Ah, good morning, Yui-sensei," she greeted him.

"Good morning, Yuko-san," Yui said politely.

"Have you seen Fai around?" Yuko asked. Yui now assumed that whatever was in the bag was for Fai. He also assumed that it was frilly.

"Last time I checked, he was being chased by a certain angry gym teacher," Yui informed her. With a word of thanks and a nod, Yuko began walking in the direction of the gym. Yui was hoping that whatever Yuko had that Fai was going to wear wouldn't cause more yelling from said gym teacher. But, one can only hope. Kurogane probably would be infuriated by whatever it was.

Yui opened the door to his classroom, sat down, and began flicking through a recipe book. It wasn't five minutes before he heard an all-too-familiar noise.

"WHAT ARE YOU _WEARING_!"

**Asuka: What is he wearing, indeed? Well, nobody really knows the answer to that one.**

**Yui: Except Yuko. **

**Asuka: Yeah, except Yuko. Oh yeah, and I dunno about you, but I think Fai is a morning person and Yui really isn't. I also like sticking Yui in situations where he's in a bad mood, because he's usually so nice and sweet~! **

**Yui: You enjoy torturing me, don't you?**

**Asuka: I promise, Yui, as much as I enjoy torturing you, I will always enjoy torturing Kurogane more. **


End file.
